1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for optically inputting various categories of photography information into a camera.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, various categories of photography control information used during photographing, e.g., information on program line setting at the time of program photography and information on selection of sound warning are input into a camera by the operator by means of operating buttons or operating dials provided on the camera.
Recently, an apparatus for inputting suitable photography information into a camera by setting a card incorporating ICs in the camera has also been proposed.
Where operating buttons or dials are used, the number of buttons or dials is increased as the number of categories of information is increased, which is disadvantageous in terms of operation facility.
Where an IC card is used, it is necessary for the camera to have an accommodation space in which the card is inserted as well as contacts for connection between ICs in the card and a microcomputer in the camera. As a result, the construction of the camera is complicated and the cost of the camera is increased.